


Loved By Many (Various Yandere Hannibal Characters X Gifted Reader)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Hannibal, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Yandere, cannibal, ect - Freeform, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: Name) Graham is the adopted sister of William Graham. She is also a gifted. She has the ability to sense what the people have seen by touching them. Dead or Alive. She can also feel other people's emotions and desires.Along with Will she is brought in to be a special agent for the FBI. Being that she is mainly a struggling but famous artist and singer. Also once being a FBI agent. Who help figure out killers after they were arrested. She does not see a problem with helping the FBI with her brother.Her brother Will is in a a obsessive love with his sister. And wants to be with her for she understands him greatly. They both become patients of Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Since they are both seen as unstable.Hannibal falls in a obsessive love with her. Seeing her as someone who can feel what no others can. She can understand why people do what they do. He wants her to be with him. Body, mind and soul.She meets many males and females who also fall in a obsessive love with her. They all want her to be theirs. And theirs alone. She is loved by many.





	1. First Day

I woke up early curled up in my bed. I am trying to stay to sleep. But Buster is nudging at me saying he is hungry. I look at him. Once I moved back in with my brother Will. Buster just became attached to me. Will is my brother of the family I was adopted into. I roll out of bed and buster follows me to the kitchen. I smiled as I rubbed his ears and yawned as I rubbed my eyes. 

"You are so demanding at times you know?" I asked softly as he just panted as his mouth looked like a smile.

"Don't tell Will but I think I like you more than him." I whisper to him. 

"What was that?" Will's voice asks coming in with the rest of the pack. 

"Nothing, nothing." I say as I start feeding the pack the wink at Buster. 

(Will's POV)

I smiled as I leaned on her and rubbed her hair as she whined. "Stop it!" She said as she brushed her fingers through her hair.

I smiled as I leaned on her and rubbed her hair as she whined. "Stop it!" She said as she brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Tell me I am your favourite." I said trapping her in my arms. 

"Will!" She whines struggling in my arms. 

"Tell me I am your favourite." I say into her hair.

"Fine your my favourite..." She mumbles.

I smiled as she rolled her eyes with a small smile. "You geek." She says. 

"Ah I see a smile!" I said. 

She hides her face as she pulls away from me. "I am not." She says. 

"Yes you are!" I say grinning. 

"Am not." She says again.

I could see the smile grow on her face "I saw it (Name)! Don't try and hide it from me!" I said.

"That's because you act so stupid!" She said.

Well, Will I have to go to work." She tells me. 

She goes to get dressed then coming out in a pair of jeans and blouse. 

"See you after your class, Will." She says. 

She misses my cheeks then leaves. I hold my hand up to my cheek and sigh contently.

I loved her... and I loved her more than just a sister... I wanted her to be mine as a... as a lover.

She just sees me as a brother. I love her though. I wish she would see me the way I see her. 

-Time Skip-

(Name's POV)

I smiled as I stepped into the building and shook my head, Will could be such a dork... But he is my dork... my dorky older brother. I haven't been an FBI agent in a year. Now I am back because my brother needs the support. I don't blame him though. I walked into Jack Crawford's office. I never met the man before and I am a bit nervous.

I took a breath and knocked on the door as I cleared my throat so that it wouldn't stay stuck there. I was nervous when meeting new people so I hope I wouldn't screw this up to bad...

"U-Um, Mr.Crawford?" I asked quietly.

His eyes shot up from the papers on his desk. His eyes widening at the sight of me. I bite my lip.

"Y-You must be (Name) Graham the former gifted FBI agent."He says. 

"Yes that is me." I tell him. "Well I am not so former anymore your hired me yesterday. U-unless you changed your mind." I say. 

(Jack's POV)

She looked down as she played with her hands, not bringing her eyes back up to mine. I was just in shock. "N-no! You're still hired" I said as she looked up and smiled softly. Looking at her more in depth I was beyond blown away.

She was beyond beautiful. Plus she seemed so kind. "Thank you." She says. "Is it my job to keep Will stable? If so what about me. We are both... off. That is the reason I left the first time. Feeling ever killers disers and feeling it as my own. It is draining." She tells me. "Making me... Unstable." 

She was blushing and not meeting my eye.

"That is fine, you are here to help Will teach" I said as she looked a bit shocked before letting out a relived sigh. "Though there are cases we may need your help on you will mostly be teaching." I said as she smiled.

"Thanks"

"Though I think you should see a psychiatrist. The last case you were on. You were kidnapped, raped, and almost killed by A Priest." I say reading her file. 

I was angry at that. How could a man or anyone hurt her.

"Yeah, it was... Difficult but most psychiatrist don't work for me." She says swallowing hard. "M-most can't handle me or they want to make a paper about me then more." She whispered.

I looked at her. "Your brother's psychiatrist agreed, he is very professional so you should be okay, h-" A knock interrupted me. "That must be him." I said and got up.

(Hannibal's POV)

I was a bit nervous though I did not show it. Ever since I met Will yesterday and he dropped a picture. A picture of his sister as he said. I knew I would have to meet her. I even got a kill planned for her. Since she is going to working on cases. I might as well get her attention. 

I was getting a new patient today, Jack opened the door and that's when I saw a familiar (hair colour) girl sitting before turning to me shyly.

I was shocked that she was my patient. She seemed so put together the way William talked about. 

"H-hello." She says. "You must be my brother's psychiatrist." 

Her voice was like an Angel was speaking.

I quickly composed myself and nodded. "I am Hannibal Lecter." I said as she smiled faintly. "I-I'm (Name) Gr-Graham though my real last name is (last name) you c-can call me that of you like..."

'I would much rather call you (Name) Lecter.' I think to myself. "May I call you (Name)?" I ask. 

She blushes and nods her head. "Y-Yeah that's fine, I don't mind." she said as she smiled shyly at me before looking back down to her hands. "Why don't I take you out for coffee." I tell her. "That easy we can talk." 

"S-sure." She said blushing.

I nodded as she got up and followed me out as she waved at Jack.


	2. Coffee

(Name's POV) 

I order my coffee (sweet coffee special) and sit across from Hannibal who is drinking black. I sip the got drunk carefully to avoid talking. It felt odd to actually talk in such a public place.

"So you were once a FBI Agent. Then you retired and now your back." He says.

I nodded as he was correct. "Yeah, that's correct."

"Jack told me you can feel what people desire and what they want." He says. 

"Yes, but I experience it as my own emotions." I tell him. "Makes sex a lot more tricky when you feel what they want." He chuckled at that and I smiled. "Like I know what they may want but it gets a bit awkward."

"Plus it gets bad when I start wanting what they want." I smile "Makes using a relationship near to impossible."

(Hannibal's POV)

I was amazed that she could do that, I mean she was her brother's sister though so that would make sense. 

"Same genes as your brother." I ask. 

"No, I was adopted." She tells me. "My family was murder by a man who was obsessed with me. He was my science teacher. He murder my parents and brother. I hid under the bed. To scared to move. I then was in an orphanage until Mr. Graham found out about my ability. He thought I could help ground Will's Empath ability. And I can. I remind him who he is not a killer."

I nodded. "Now why would he kill your family? Do you know why he was obsessed with you? You don't have to answer it'll just help me to understand better."

She sigh taking a long drink of his copy. "He was and still is in love with me. He saw that I am the only one who could understand him. Understand his twisted mine. I was a kid back then I didn't understand my disorder. I knew he was sick though. He wanted things that normal people shouldn't want. He wanted to eat people." She tells me swallowing harshly.

"I can still hear what he yelled that night... After eating my parents... I can't ever forget it."

"What was that?" I ask. 

"You will feel this. You will be like me and with me forever..." She says. "He was right in some sense. I felt his pleasure as he ate my parents hell I could almost taste it. And that scared me... because I hated it but his part loved it... I could hear their screams..." Her breathing began to quicken as she grew pale and shuddered slightly. 

"My feelings of fear got clouded and I felt what he wanted. What he desired. It was disgusting." She tells me taking deep breaths. "I thought I could help people after that by understanding crimminals. I understand what they feel. I can get inside there heads. I even became a psychiatrist to understand the human mind. I was good at cracking where they his bodies and what they did with bodies." I nodded as she looked down. "But I had to quit, it was driving me mad, every emotion I felt slowly cracked me... I needed to get away from it all."

"Why come back then?" I ask. 

"My brother. He is going to go after the Minnesota Shrike." She says. "He is going to need support. Unlike me he goes through what they do. As if he is them. He needs help to stay sane..." She muttered as she looked away and sighed and laid her head on the table.

"I will help you stay sane." I tell her. 

"Thanks, it helps." She tells me smiling at me. "Espically since I can touch the dead and feel what they feel when they died. The fear the pain. I put myself through it all. I give closure to the people close to them if the victim didn't suffer."

"And if they do?" I asked as she sighed. "Then I lie and say they died peacefully." 

"Is that good for them?" I ask. 

"Yes. Ignorance is bliss." She says. "Wish I could live like that."

She sighed as she looked away sadly.

"I am here for you." I tell her. 

She smiles at me. "Thanks Dr. Lecter."

She smiled more as she then reached over the table an held my hand. "This means a lot to me and I'll hold your word for it."

I blush at her hand touching mine. Her hand was so soft. Her phone starts ringing. She takes her hand from mine and answers it. 

"Hello, Jack?" She pauses. "Yes, I will be there soon. Have a good day." She hangs up. 

"What was that?" I ask. 

"The eight girl was found dead in her room. Jack wants me to feel the body. To know what she felt." She tells me taking a deep drink of her coffee.

"...Don't take the feeling the body in the wrong way, I don't have a thing for dead bodies." She said before laughing. 

"Well... Thanks for talking to me Dr. Lecter." She said before she walked out and I looked at the seat she sat in.

I would always be there for her... always.


	3. Breakfast

(Name's) POV) 

I crawl out of bed and picked up my phone it was Jack. I answered it. "Hello?" I ask. 

"We got another body. It looks like the other girls. Though this one is a stag head. We need Will and you down here in Minnesota." He tells me.

I groaned but agreed as I looked around tiredly as I had to rub my eyes. I said see you there and rolled out of bed. I got up and went to Will's room. Walking in and seeing him laying on his belly. I smiled at that as he was snoring into a pillow as I snuck up and shrugged the dogs before jumping on his back. He yelps and rolls over laying on top of. I sqeak and squirm under him. 

"Will! Get off!" I said as I tried to push him off.

I whined as he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at how he would ALWAYS do this. He flips over so he is off if me then pulls me on top of him. 

Then I frowned. "We got another girl in Minnesota. Looks like the others."

He sighed as he looked at me sadly, he must have felt bad for the poor girl. I get off of him and go get dressed. 

-Time Skip-

We are at the field I just got done feeling the body. Now Will is doing his thing. I waited as I looked away from the horrid scene ahead of me. He walks up finished and we talk to Jack. We tell him this is not the same killer as the other girls. That it is a different killer. I didn't know much though and neither did Will, and that was what was scaring me because I didn't know. But she was alive when her lungs were ripped out of her while she was still alive. It was horrible... who would do such a thing?

As we thought about this we headed to our motel. And got ready to go over what we are doing for searching for that pipe tomorrow. 

-Another Time Skip- Brought to by lung protein scramble!-

I was still in shock after seeing what I had seen before, I could never feel like I never saw that... I felt her lungs being ripped out of her body. While she was still breathing. The thought of that happening to anyone is terrifying. I held myself tightly at the feeling... I shuddered at the thought that... it could have even have been someone I knew. I hear a knock at the door. I open it up to see Hannibal Lecter. I blushed cause I am in panties and Will's spare night shirt. He blushed as well and looked away as I was thankful for that 

(Hannibal's pov)

I blushed as she was half dressed standing in the doorway. In nothing but panties and a loose shirt. 

"What brings you out to Minnesota?" She asks.

"There is a case, I'm here as part of my job." I said as she nodded. "Um... why don't you come in? I'm... going to get some pants on."

I watched her walk away. Shamelessly  
checking out her ass. 

[Yas! Hannibal The Ass man! XD]

I wouldn't have been apposed to her staying in what she was wearing. She comes a few moments later pants on and dragging Will along he is in boxers and a identic shirt to hers. He looked tired and dishovled as his hair was messy and his glasses... we're upside down. She looks at him and sighs taking his glasses and putting them on upside right. Then fixing his hai. He smiles at her a kisses her cheek. She blushes and huffs before doing the same.

"Sometimes Will I swear you put your glasses on wrong just to annoy me so I'll fix them"

(Will's POV)

I just blink at her but it was true. When I was little I put them on wrong for the first time. She fixed them for me. And I kissed her cheek and she kissed mine. We have been doing it sense. I've done it because I knew she would then be close to me and I would get to know that she was only focusing on me. She smelled the air then looked at Hannibal who was setting out food for the three of us.

She seemed shocked before smiling and thanking him as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards in a smile which made jealousy course through my entire body.

Though his smile faded soon as he looked down. "There is something odd about the case..." He took a breath. "And you're going to want to sit down to hear it."


	4. Taking Hobbs Down! Kinda...

(Name's POV) 

I ate breakfast with Hannibal and Will. I told him no shop talk at the table. He looked at me confused. Will told him it was a rule she had since she was little. Started just got dad. No talking about work. Not while eating meals. It was family not work time. Which was true, especially since me and Will work with the FBI. Safer to keep that out of meals. After we finish I helped clean up plates. 

"So what is off about this case." I ask  
Sitting back at the table.

"Well... half their hearts are missing, and only ever half." Hannibal said.

"wait... only half?" Will asked Hannibal.

Hannibal nodded. "Now that is odd." I say. "No one has that mo. It has to symbolize something. I mean every Time I got to the feeling of the heart and the victim was still alive. The killer would take care with cutting that part. As if it was something precious."

Hannibal nodded. "what do you think it means?" He asked me as I thought.

"...Is it that he is saying the victim was unable to love?" I asked confused.

"Could be but he would have there heart burned or iced. Saying they were to hateful or cold to others." Hannibal tells me. "It is more likely that the killer is leaving messages for someone. Saying that without that person. He or she is half a heart. Like they finally found there other half. And want them to notice." He explained.

I looked down, I guess it made sense... I never would have thought of that.

"I see... makes since." Will says. "Even though he sees his victims as pigs. He still wants to use them to show his love. Giving them one good purpose in their lives."

I looked at them "Well... whoever it is... man.. who ever is doing this is sick." I said.

"There is beauty in it." I say quickly. "But what happen to asking hey wanna have a cup of coffee with me. When do people bend to the extreme?"

Hannibal looked at me. "This person is obviously not sane." He said as I nodded, it was definitely true.

-Time Skip-

We are at one of the pipe contrsustion places. I am carrying boxes with Will put to the car. With the help of the Secretary. Hannibal is packing boxes. I think I got a lead. I am going to take it on my own. 

(Hannibal's POV) 

I left as no one noticed before calling Garret. "They know."

I walk back out. If she thought I was insane. Wait to she see what Hobbs can do. 

[God I just made Hannibal a little Evil! No regrets! XD] 

(Name's POV) 

Will was packing up the files for transfers when I told I was leaving for a quick drive. I drive to the Hobbs residence. I saw a women dead on the front. I run in without forgetting taking my gun. I run to see him have a girl. His daughter by the neck with a knife. 

"Sir, put the knife down." I tell him. 

(Garret's POV) 

I looked up to see a woman holding a gun as she stared at me, her hands seeminly shaking. She was beautiful. I was stunned. I knew she was scared though. She saw the look of fear in Abigail's face. 

"Okay, okay." She says. "Let's not do anything we will regret. I am going to put my gun down. But if you do anything to that girl I will shoot you. Let's just talk. That is all we have to do."

I watched as she bent down slowly and placed the gun onto the floor as I slowly let Abigail go. though Abigail didn't run from me.

"Okay see no one has to get hurt." She says. "My name is (Name) Graham. I am here to make sure no one else is hurt. What is it you want."

I stayed quiet before I spoke up and looked at her. "I don't want my family to leave me." I said.

"Okay that is a reasonable fear." She says. "But kids grow up. But they always come back. I bet your daughter would visit all the time from college. I know I did with my dad. He got so sick of me coming home sometimes."

I stayed silent as Abigail spoke up. "Yeah... I-I wouldn't leave you forever dad."

"Abby." I said. 

"See, college is just a stepping stone in life." She says. "Scary for parents to let there kids leave the nest. Afraid there kids won't come back or they will be hurt. It is all reasonable fears. Now what can we do that is best for your daughter. Cause that is what we both want right now."

She looked at me beofre slowly walking to me, her hand out stretched. "May I have that?"

I nodded as I went to give it to her, I knew that I wanted to have her as part of the family. However the door was busted open once more as I grabbed her in shocked only to slit her throat before I heard the firing of a gun and running before the world went black.


	5. Slit Throat

(Will's POV) 

I held my sister's neck as she lay on the floor bleeding. I had come in when I figured out where she had gone. It looked hike he was going to stab her. I panic as I look at her pale face as she stared up at me blinking. She chocked on her own blood as her eyes were constantly fighting to keep the small amount of life in them. She blink and soon her eyes closed. Hannibal came in and moved me over slightly he puts pressure on her neck. But he seemed worried... and almost angry at himself. I don't know why he did though. 

(Hannibal's pov)

I blamed myself. I did not know she would come here. Or that she was going to come alone. She got hurt because of me. Sure I know I said to myself that he was worse and she should see it but... I didn't want this, that's when I felt her breathing stop as my eyes widened. I couldny do much with holding her neck from bleeding. Thankfully the paramedics came in. They first took Hobbs who was still alive and the others started treating (Name). All I could do was hold her hand and pray. 

-Time Skip-

I sat nervously as Will was outside talking to Jack over the phone. That's when a doctor walked in. "Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham?" He called out as I looked up. 

"Yes, I am Hannibal." I said as he looked down. "I'm sorry... she didn't make it... there was no way she could have."

She felt my heart brop. She was... gone. A nurse comes up and hands him a file. "Oh! Nevermind!" He says. "She alive but barly. She is in the ICU. She should be awake soon."

I calmed down. "That is alright... I was worried there for a moment." I said.

"Yes, I should have made sure I had the right file." He says. "Once her brother is back we can let you two back. Since he is her emergency contact."

I nodded as I waited for Will and the doctor did as well as he eventually came back.

"Is everything okay?" He asks worriedly. 

"Mr. Graham your sister is in the ICU. She will be up soon. I can take you both up." The doctor tells Will. 

He nods as we are brought to the ICU. We see her in the bed sitting up and getting her vitals checked. She was awake but barely. She looked weak, almost dead in a way but still to beautiful in my eyes to be dead. Her face held a frown, her eyes full of sadness as she couldn't even talk but when she saw will she looked for a piece of paper as the nurse helped her. The nurse handed her a a white board. She wrote. 

'When I am better your dead Will!'

He looked at her. "Why just me!?" She glared and pointed to her throat which had dried blood around the edges.

"I was protecting you!" He snaps. 

She huffs. 'I almost had him putting down the knife. You spooked him, he reacted!' She wrote down.

I looked at them both as this continued for a while, the tension growing until finally things went from sibling fighting to full blown argument. And it ended with Will glaring as she wrote that of he hadn't she wouldn't be like this right now and this is why she left... and Will... he responded like a stubborn child.

"Well to bad you didn't die! If you hate me that much maybe you should have!" He said before leaving. I was angry at him. He was upset yes, he felt like it was his fault but he had no right to tell her that. I saw tears in her eyes as she cried only to cause more pain by crying.

She start sobbing and her throat started opening up again. She held her throat as blood came from her throat slowly. I held her throat to stop the bleeding as the nurses came in. Luckily they could do the stitches here as I held her close to me after. 

"He didn't mean it (Name)..."

She sobs and clings to me. Shaking her head. I hold her still as they do the stitches. She cries as they stitch her up. I rubbed her back, Will needs to control his anger... It could get him... hurt, or even killed.

She layed back as she swallowed harshly. She took my hand and hold it tightly. Will came back in a few minutes later and looked at his sister. She looks away and starts tearing up again.

(Will's POV)

I felt horrible, the things I had said to her... they weren't true. I loved her. I walked into the room. And crawled into the bed with her and held her. She tenses up. I kiss her cheek and curls into me.

"I'm sorry, I never meant that, you're the one person I have in my life... I don't want you to leave me."

She nods her head and curls into me more kissing my cheek. "I-I s-so-sorry." She tried to get out.

"Don't talk, just... I want... need you to get better, I know you hate hospitals." I said as she smiled weakly.

She nodded her head and burried her face in my neck and shoulder.

I rubbed her back as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Hannibal had left to talk to a nurse about how long (Name) will be here. 

I looked at her and quickly kissed her lips blushing before I removed my glasses and placed them down before closing my eyes as well. Before I knew it, my world went black, the last thing I saw was (Name) curled into me.


End file.
